Red Skull
Red Skull is a male comic supervillain that features in Marvel Comics. Biography Origin Around 1942, he came to suspect that Nazi Germany could potentially lose World War II and had Arnim Zola create a clone of himself that was to activate in the future if ever the Red Skull was slain. (Uncanny Avengers v1 #2) In 1944, agents of his were dispatched to Tibet to find a mystical weapon for use by Nazi Germany. They discovered the Amulet of Agamotto that was in the care of the Ancient One. The powerful master of the mystical arts were betrayed by his disciple Baron Mordo allowing the Nazi's to drug him and his servant Hamir allowing the pair to be captured. They were brought to the Red Skull to harness the power when this moment was interrupted by the arrival of Captain America and Bucky. At that point, the Red Skull was transported into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu who sought the Amulet of Agamotto. (Captain America - Nick Fury The Otherworld War v1 #1) Red Onslaught In a fortified bunker, the clone of the Red Skull awakened from his 70 year slumber and awoke to continue his plans for the world. He went through media reports and came to determine that dying Mutant race were the greatest danger to mankind which needed to be eliminated. Thus, he embarked on a plan to exterminate the Mutant race leading to him creating his S-Men and also stealing the deceased of Professor X to remove his brain which was the fused to his own making him among the world's most powerful telepaths. (Uncanny Avengers v1 #2) Overview Personality and attributes Powers and abilities A deadly weapon in his arsenal was the Dust of Death that when exposed to others caused their skin to tighten around the victims face and shrivel whilst it taking a red discolouration with all hair falling out leaving the person's resultant corpse resembling a red skull. (Captain America v1 #184) The clone of the Red Skull once dissected the dead body of Charles Xavier and removed his brain which he fused with his own giving him the Mutant's powerful telepathic abilities. This allowed him to not only communicate with telepathy but also control the minds of others. (Uncanny Avengers v1 #2) At one time, he had a castle in Berchtesgaden which was where he and the Fuehrer conspired to rule mankind. (Captain America v1 #119) He also maintained an old ramshackle manor known as Skull-House. (Captain America v1 #293) He once formed a secretive criminal cabal known as the New World Order. (Incredible Hulk v1 #404) Another team that followed him were the S-Men that were a band of super-powered humans who sought the extermination of all Mutants. (Uncanny Avengers v1 #2) Notes * The Red Skull was created by Joe Simon, Jack Kirby and France Herron where he made his first appearance in Captain America Comics v1 #7 (October, 1941). Alternate Versions * In Wolverine v3 #66 (2008), an alternate version of the Red Skull was shown to exist on the world designated as Earth-807128. This version was responsible for organising a supervillain uprising that saw the murder of various superheroes on the planet. This led to all the villains dividing the territories amongst themselves as the Red Skull declared himself the President of Amerika who ruled his domain in a time set 50 years in the future. * In Red Skull v2 #1 (2015), an alternate version of the Red Skull was shown to reside on Battleworld Earth-15513. In other media Television * In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Red Skull appeared as an antagonist in the animated television series where he was voiced by actor Steven Blum. * In Avengers Assemble, the Red Skull appeared as an antagonist in the animated television series where he voiced by actor Liam O'Brien. * In Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the Red Skull appeared as an antagonist in the animated television series in the episode "Days of Future Smash: Year of the Hydra" where he was voiced by actor Liam O'Brien. Films * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Red Skull made multiple appearances in the shared continuity setting: ** In Captain America: The First Avenger, the Red Skull appeared as an antagonist in the live-action film where he was portrayed by actor Hugo Weaving. ** In Avengers: Infinity War, the Red Skull made an appearance in the live-action film where he was portrayed by actor Ross Marquand. It was shown that the Tesseract had transported him to the planet Vormir where the Soul Stone resided with the Skull being transformed into a ghostly guide of that Infinity Stone. He had made multiple attempts at acquiring its power but failed and instead being a guardian of the stone where he came to be referred to as the Stonekeeper. Video games * In Marvel: Future Fight, the Red Skull appeared as a playable character in the iOS video game. Appearances * Captain America Comics v1: * Captain America: Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Comic characters Category:Humans